A Chack Fanfic
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: Jack, tras 4 años de desaparición vuelve y Chase quiere saber porqué está tan confundido él mismo, con un pequeño grupo de panteras que le ayudará. Usando la modificada canción de megara "no diré que es amor", Chase expresa sus pensamientos. Humor


A Chack Fanfic

_Letra en cursiva_: las panteras  
Letra normal: Chase Young

Chase, después de un par de años, no pudo evitar fijarse en el cambio de Jack Spicer, había madurez en sus ojos y su modo de actuar, se había entrenado arduamente y no contento con ello aumentó sus conocimientos de robótica e ingeniería, aunque no había cambiado su fijación por la ropa gótica, ahora hasta portaba algún que otro anillo articulado. ¿Y como había empezado esa fijación para con el chaval adolescente? Pues gracias la desaparición por cuatro años del chico y a la dramática reaparición del chico, volviendo para conseguir con absoluta facilidad un nuevo Shen gong wu, con su carácter y cuerpo ya maduro, los rasgos más afilados, y el cuerpo más torneado, se notaba que había hecho algo al respecto sobre su patética anterior actitud, consiguiendo sentirse atraído por el cambio. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, había añorado la adoración interminable del chico.

Ahora no era lo mismo, Jack seguía adorándole, pero no tanto, más bien le tenía respeto, como el de un alumno a un profesor, aunque él nunca lo fue. Realmente, el más que su maestro, fue que le obligó a cambiar de actitud, con una pequeña frase amistosa como: "Si no cambias de actitud, te aseguro que serás comida para mis leones, y créeme, tienen hambre."

Bueno, vale, que no fue tan amistosa, pero lo hizo por su bien. Y ahora, no sabía qué hacer… Le encantaba el nuevo Jack, pero extrañaba sus atenciones para con él. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Era imposible de comprenderse a sí mismo, primero que le agobiaba y ahora le extrañaba.

Recorrió su vista por el lugar, y vio a un grupo de panteras reunidas y gruñendo en algo que podía ser traducido como risas.

-¿Puede saberse qué es tan divertido?- Pregunta algo extrañado por la actitud de las panteras.

-Es evidente, señor. Se ha enamorado del joven Spicer – dijo la más atrevida de ellas en su forma humana.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué os basáis? –dijo el inmortal enfadado.

-Suspiros, constantes miradas al pequeño cuadro del pelirrojo que se halla en la mesita al lado de su trono, rostro compungido… Permítame decirle que solo le falta que se escriba en la frente "Estoy enamorado de un chico de 18 años y soy feliz por ello" –dijo otra, haciendo enfadar al medio dragón

-Creo que exageráis, señoritas –dijo con respetuosidad.

-Permítanos dudarlo –dijeron a la vez.

Chase, harto, pensó en cómo explicarlo, y sin querer surgió la respuesta de sus labios… en forma de canción. Cuando se dio cuenta de este hecho era tarde… puesto que fue justamente después de decir aquellas palabras que le costarían unos momentos vergonzosos de canto y seguramente rumores constantes entre sus felinos, teniendo que matar a alguno que otro para que le tomasen en serio.

Si hablas de amar a un mortal,  
a lo peor te equivocas.  
Luego el dolor se te refleja,  
la historia es vieja, te vuelves idiota.

Las panteras, ahora convertidas en humanas observaban con diversión a su amo, siguiéndole el juego defendiendo sus teorías, quien sabía, podía llegar a ser divertido.

_A quién crees que engañas  
él es tierra y paraíso.  
No uses artimañas  
jefe solo es un aviso.  
No te hagas el frío.  
Claro como el día  
vemos tu interior.  
_  
Chase, harto se fue alejando del grupo que seguía cantando, siguiéndole inconscientemente el juego.

¡Qué va! no habléis no lo acepto no, no.  
_Por él estás de que vas niégalo  
_Es un cliché, yo lo sé no es amor.

Quiso explicar su teoría, rememorando sus propias experiencias, las cuales no fueron muy gratas...digamos que se podía resumir en una humana imbécil, un pueblerino con muy poca suerte y un pueblo que quedó destrozado ante la decepción por haber sido engañado por dicha furcia.

Todo es hermoso en el principio  
el corazón se nos salta,  
la mente grita ten más juicio  
si es que no quieres matar por nada.

Las panteras no se cansaban, sabían que ellas eran cabezonas, pero también sabían que la cabezonería de su señor era muchísimo más grande que la propia, así que no pararían, no hasta que el hombre reconociese la verdad.

_Tu sigue negando, lo que quieres lo que sientes  
no estamos tragando, es amor es evidente  
tienes que admitirlo, te ha pillado fuerte  
dilo y ya, ya, ya está._

Las panteras no se conformaban con los comentarios de su señor, por lo que, cabezonas como ellas solas, le siguieron viendo como su jefe se sentaba en su trono y hacía ademanes bruscos intentando reforzar sus comentarios, cogiendo el pequeño cuadro entre sus manos que había sido regalado por el chico fotografiado en ella en un arranque de locura y acariciándolo con el pulgar de la mano que lo sostenía inconscientemente, mas las chicas no iban a parar hasta ver resultados mejores.

¡Qué va! ni hablar no lo digo no, no  
_Tu estás por él mírate míralo  
_¡Así! lo veis, yo lo sé no es amor.  
_Nos dio el BIS, repetid "es amor"._

Odiaba cantar, pero poco a poco se daba cuenta de que iba sintiéndose cada vez mejor al repetir "es amor" por muy acompañado de la conjunción "no" que estuviese. Vio algo rojo en el jardín por lo que fue para saber que era mientras le acompañaba su pequeño coros de la canción ahora entonada. Al llegar vio el cuerpo de Jack, acostado sobre la hierba e inconsciente, recordaba haber pedido el transporte del chico a su guarida por las heridas que le había causado el combate xiaolin elegido por él, quemados, aunque esta vez con más obstáculos claro que no recordaba donde lo habían puesto sus seguidores... No supo por qué pero quiso darle cobijo, se sentía orgulloso, el chico había ganado dando todo de sí, había mejorado mucho y se lo tenía muy en cuenta. Sonrió acariciándole la cabeza al muchacho quien tenía el pelo algo más largo y rebelde, dejándolo en punta y hacia los lados. Le cargó y se lo llevaba a una habitación, sintiendo las miradas acusadoras de las panteras a su espalda.

¡Qué no! Lo veis yo lo sé.  
_Si no es amor. Será, será.  
_¡Qué me dejéis! yo lo sé.  
_Deja el desdén, sabes bien que es amor._

Dejó al chico en su cuarto después de darle un baño en una fuente termal curativa, pudiendo observar toda la piel del muchacho y sintiendo a su dragón interior rugir de deseo, siéndole bastante difícil acallarlo, al fin y al cabo uno no es de piedra. Se apartó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mirando antes de salir y procurando que las panteras no lo oyesen para después volver a girarse sobre sus talones y volver a observar al chico.

En alta voz, no diré que es mi amor.

Sonrió, y las panteras escondidas también, volviendo a su forma original y yéndose a pastar, creyendo que lo dulzón del tema les había provocado acidez de estómago. Chase salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su trono, necesitaba pensar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que, al este salir, el joven Jack despertó, miró el lugar, intentando reconocerlo, se fijó en las sábanas y las olió intentando rememorar el olor. Olían a Chase. Sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. Estaba feliz.

-Gracias Chase, te extrañé –dijo para recostarse de nuevo, abrigándose con las sábanas y besando la almohada que suponía era del inmortal. Ahora, Jack, si podía decir que estaba feliz –Te amo, Chase Young –dicho esto en un susurro volvió a su profundo sueño, embriagado por el olor del medio dragón.


End file.
